


交锋

by Nurichane



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 12:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nurichane/pseuds/Nurichane
Summary: 带着平行世界经验的白兰要如何与沢田纲吉上床





	交锋

**Author's Note:**

> 我流A苏270+我流变态程度较低的白兰，OOC，不能接受请不要看

房门被用力地关上。

沢田纲吉脚步踉跄，酸胀的太阳穴被噪声一激，开始得寸进尺地突突跳动。他习惯性地闭上眼睛试图缓解不适，落入另一人的眼中，却别有意味。

啊啊，就是这个。

白兰自顾自地笑了起来，捉住对方的右腕，一手撑门，膝盖插入他的双腿之间。趁沢田纲吉要出声问责的间隙，白兰微微低头，不由分说地用相同的部位堵住那张支配权力的嘴。

接吻是一种亲密的动作。双方在这一过程中必须唇贴唇，鼻贴鼻，额头对着额头，双眼的能见范围被压得极小，只容得下亲吻对象一人的脸庞。沢田纲吉只有在这时才能看清藏在那双紫瞳里的欲望。而蜜色眉眼间的每一分变化，白兰却早已在数以万计的平行世界中，几乎摸清了全部规律。

他不是会浅尝辄止的人。与“沢田纲吉”的亲吻性爱对他来说不算新鲜，但同时满足“黑手党教父”、“自愿性爱”与“和平床事”这三个条件的世界，玛雷指环的继承者还是头一次碰见。作为一名足够优秀的游戏玩家，白兰自然不会白白放过这个难得的尝试机会。他在脑内回忆着其他世界的自己分享的攻略，放开沢田纲吉的手，捏起他的下巴，身体前倾，让自己得以深入。

沢田纲吉闭上了眼，任由白兰的呼吸与自己纠缠。

教父蹙起的眉没有放松。白兰用目光细细描摹眉间的皱纹，舌头在陌生的领地里打了个转，轻易地勾来那条能主宰兴衰的利器。

他的唇舌皆温暖且柔软。如果接吻能判定一个人的本性，沢田纲吉这个人的黑手党成分必然低到近乎可以不计。然而白兰清楚得很，他正在攻陷侵犯的，是里世界中最强大、权力最高的一把武器：那条被他吮吸的舌只需略微卷翘，那双被他舔吻的唇只需轻轻一碰，便可攻城陷地，断流截源，判人生死。

思及此，白兰血液沸腾，紧贴沢田纲吉下腹的部位兴奋起来，一点一点地昂起头，妄图一睹权力顶端的男人的身姿。

沢田纲吉察觉到了抵着自己的硬物。他睁开眼，依旧皱着眉，瞳孔中却满是嘲弄的笑意。白兰的世界被那双棕色的眼睛填满，呼气后缺氧的瞬间，他仿佛听见那个稚气未脱的声音在自己耳边低语——

“你看看你。”

眼前的棕色似乎掺了些许金红。

“叱咤黑白两道的密鲁菲奥雷首领，原来也只是个会轻易沦陷于情欲的俗人。”

他为之癫狂。

黑手党中流传着这样一句话——总是皱着眉，仿若祈祷般挥舞着拳头。这是彭格列的九代首领对现任里世界教父的评价。在那么多个与自己共享过记忆的平行世界中，凡是沢田纲吉坐上彭格列十代目宝座的，白兰几乎都能听到它。

他在无数战场上亲眼见过那耀眼的火焰，见过那似怜悯似不舍又似被逼无奈一般的表情，见过那足以击碎自己野心的强大战力。

而今他站在沢田纲吉面前，与他脸贴脸，唇贴唇，呼吸挨着呼吸，唾液连着唾液。他能看见他皱着眉对自己笑，本该缠绕火焰的双拳摊成手掌贴在自己肩头后背。明明支配权被自己抢走，他却依旧游刃有余，脸上未见一丝惊慌，眼底的火苗从未熄灭。

真是——

令人着迷。

白兰迷了眯眼，动用所有的技巧，就要把自己揉进眼前人中。他听见沢田纲吉从肺腑吐露的呻吟，传入耳廓，听上去像极了小动物的呜咽。那双眼里的金红褪去，浅棕湿润了眼角，生理性的泪水在眼眶里打着转，为他平添几分无助。

他知道，这并非代表沢田纲吉向自己示了弱，而是他忍耐的底线。

不出所料地，对方贴在他背上的手很快移至胸前，用了些力将自己向外推。白兰眨眨眼，用力吮了吮口中的软舌，在下唇上轻咬一口，主动结束了这个漫长的吻。

“不愧是密鲁菲奥雷首领。”沢田纲吉用食指碰了碰被吻得充血的唇，“就连吻技也非比寻常。”

“竟然能被纲吉君称赞，真是荣幸。”

“是吗？”

“男人在这方面可是很好胜的哦，纲吉君。”

白兰对被自己压在门上的青年笑笑：“站了那么久也该累了，接下来的话要不要坐下来说？”

“好啊。”

白发的男人得到了许可，将怀中的青年拦腰抱起，走向客房内唯一的床。放人下来时他顺手掐了一把对方的臀瓣，收到眼刀一枚。白兰无畏地笑，站在床边，脱下自己的西服外套。

“唔。”

沢田纲吉感觉自己依旧晕得厉害，不由抬起一只手揉了揉太阳穴。他的自我舒缓再次被眼前人打断。白兰披着纽扣全开的衬衫，拉开沢田纲吉的手，一手扣在对方后脑上，曲起一条腿跪在床边，用自己的嘴唇吻上被揉得通红的脑侧。

“怎么样，有没有好受一点？”他贴在沢田纲吉的耳畔问道。

“你不是日本人，”青年推开他的脑袋，“我也不是三岁的小孩。”

“真遗憾，我还以为这样就能把纲吉君的疼痛吹走呢。”

“别开玩笑了，是你那杯酒出的问题吧？”

白兰手上的动作停了一瞬。他轻笑出声，手指拨弄沢田纲吉外套上的纽扣，又很快把它解开：“真是名不虚传啊，彭格列的超直感。”

“用不着，一点简单的推理罢了。”

“那么纲吉君要怎么办呢？”

他将沢田纲吉的外套纽扣尽数解开，手指上移，勾在锁骨前的领带结上。

“要继续和我这个图谋不轨的家伙共处一室吗，还是要……就此离开呢？”

“为什么要走？”沢田纲吉干脆利落地脱掉外套，“怎么，是你约的人，现在却要临阵脱逃了吗？”

“没想到纲吉君也会开这样的玩笑。”

白兰任由沢田纲吉扯走自己的领带，手上也不服输似的，三两下解开他的领结。沢田纲吉将黑色细长的布条扔在一边，双手搭在白兰裤头，解开纽扣，凑近撒了香水的高级布料，张嘴咬住拉链，一低头，将它拉到了底端。

被内裤包裹着的硬物弹了出来，打在沢田纲吉鼻梁上。鼻尖捕捉到淡淡的麝香，沢田纲吉抬头看向白兰，笑道：“看起来，喝了加料饮品的不止我一个。”

“如果纲吉君的吻也算的话，”白兰说，“确实如此哦。”

沢田纲吉将他的长裤缓缓褪去。白兰配合地直起腿，一边动作迅速地解决对方的衬衫和长裤。他们很快扒掉彼此身上的最后一块衣料，翻身上床，在柔软的被褥里赤裸相待。

“这还真是……”

沢田纲吉握着手里硬得发烫的阳具，动作不算娴熟地上下套弄：“令人惊讶。”

“我才比较吃惊呢，”白兰同样为眼前人做着相同的服务，“没想到‘这个世界’的纲吉君竟然如此放得开。”

“怎么，其他平行世界的我也是你的狩猎对象吗？”

“我更喜欢‘情人’这个说法。”

“对情人下药的也就只有你了吧？”

“纲吉君还在介意这种事吗？”

龟头被恶劣地刮擦，白兰并不遮掩地呻吟出声。他改用拇指一下一下地刺激对方的分身，身子凑过去，贴着沢田纲吉的耳廓，用气音说道：“药物不过是调情的手段而已。你看——”

他揩下对方柱头分泌出的液体，张开五指，展示一般举起手，在沢田纲吉眼前晃了晃：“只是轻轻搓揉几下，就能有这么棒的反应了噢。”

沢田纲吉怔愣了一瞬。白兰看准这个间隙，将人正面朝下地压在身下。他伸长了手往床下一捞，将早就备好的润滑捡起，拧开瓶盖，挤在手指上，手臂下探，抵在身下人最隐秘的私处前。

肉穴感受到异物的刺激，本能地收缩起来。指尖清楚地将这个动作反馈给大脑，白兰有些兴奋地笑了起来，温热的鼻息随笑声一道钻出，尽数喷洒在沢田纲吉的耳畔。

“没事的，纲吉君。”白兰探入一根手指，“‘其他世界’的你都会紧张，这没什么好害羞的。”

“是吗……看来你之前——哈啊！”

肠道内最敏感的腺体被手指碾过，激起沢田纲吉的高声吟叫。

“嗯，果然是这里呢，”白兰的声音听起来相当愉悦，“纲吉君的敏感点。”

“啊、呃啊……”

白兰挑弄着那个微微凸起的部位，一边塞入更多的手指。沢田纲吉感受到对方手上的薄茧摩挲着自己的穴口，一把抓住探到身前的手，扭过头，对上一旁的白兰：“小、哈啊——小动作太多了，白兰。”

“怎么，你不喜欢吗？”

第四根手指被整根吞入。白兰吻了吻沢田纲吉的鼻尖，露出难为情的脸色：“这可难办了。其他平行世界里的你可都是很喜欢这样的，我还以为……”

“以为什么？”

沢田纲吉侧过来，瞬间摆脱白兰埋在体内的手指。他曲起一边小腿支在床上，腿部与腰一齐发力，一个翻身，将白兰压至身下。

“我并不清楚你的能力，”沢田纲吉俯视着白兰，“但是——”

他捡起被白兰扔在一旁的润滑剂，在手心挤了一些，直接涂抹到白兰的胸腹上。

“从刚才开始就一直‘平行世界’来‘平行世界’去的，你真的有要做的欲望吗？”

“诶？”

“现在在你面前的人是我，而不是你口中的‘平行世界’的存在。”他用沾满晶莹液体的手指在白兰的肚脐上画着圆圈，指尖与皮肤摩擦，传来酥酥痒痒的感觉，“我讨厌床上分神的男人。你如果真的要做，就给我专注一点。”

他说着，膝行后退几步，将残留在手上的润滑尽数抹在那根直挺挺的肉棒上，跪起身来，对着有些发紫的硬物直直坐下。

饶是做好了扩张与润滑，对久未经事的穴道来说，勃起的阳具仍旧是手指不可比拟的巨物。察觉到微小的撕裂痛感，沢田纲吉不得不让自己悬在半空，扭动着腰，调整臀部的角度来迎合进入体内的分身。

他一点点地让身体落下，又很快抬起屁股，让自己抽离被动侵犯的异物。如此反反复复，不断刺激白兰的柱体前端。躺在床上的一方只觉不够尽兴，伸出手扣住沢田纲吉的腰，却被早有警觉的人拦下。

“我说过了，白兰，你的小动作太多了。”

“纲吉君也太狡猾了，明明应该是两个人的事，纲吉君却只顾自己享受呢。”

“你就直说吧。”

沢田纲吉捏着白兰的两只手腕，半跪在对方身上，用臀缝缓慢地来回磨蹭身下的性器：“‘我快忍不住了’之类的。”

白兰哈哈大笑：“嗯，确实，现在在我眼前的纲吉君，是其他平行世界都找不到的，独一无二的你呢。”

他直起上半身，贴近对方的脸颊，吻了吻这场性事的主导者，邀功一般地笑道：“我为之前的错误道歉了哦，纲吉君是不是也该给点表示才对？”

“谁知道呢？”

沢田纲吉抵着白兰的额头，一手贴在白兰胸前，把人摁回床上。他直起弯下去的腰，手掌滑到对方腹部，居高临下地俯视这个恶名在外的首领，勾了勾唇，对他眨眨眼睛。

“我现在的心情，可谈不上好啊。”

他说着，突然往下一坐。白兰只觉自己一下子捅到了底，前端却一阵紧涩，带着肠壁剧烈地收缩，将他连根紧紧地含嗦起来。

插入的快感抵消了滞塞的不适，性器被牢牢地夹住，又让男人从享乐中清醒。他缓缓吸气以求缓解疼痛，目光对上教父的双眼。

“纲吉君真是坏心眼啊。”他说，装出一副龇牙咧嘴的模样。

“我还以为，”沢田纲吉把不久前的话原封不动地归还，“你会喜欢。”

“噗——啊哈、哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

白兰放声大笑，手掌抵住自己的额头，顺势挡住那双藏匿疯狂与执念的眼睛。沢田纲吉皱眉，只觉耳边嗡嗡地响。他的双手很快被人攫住，顺势往下一拉，整个人倒在被润滑剂弄得粘腻的胸膛上。

“就是这样，就得是这样啊，纲吉君！”

埋在体内的分身在他恍惚的间隙抽离。沢田纲吉的世界突然打了个翻，背上传来柔软干燥的布料触感。他的双腿被分得很开，滚烫的东西从缝隙里挤入体内，一口气推进到底，又很快整根退出。

“只有你来成为7³的一角，这个无限重来的游戏才不会那么无聊啊！”

他让自己被湿漉漉的肉穴吞吃，一改先前的风格，极有耐心地缓慢探索。电流般的快感由被蹭过的前列腺生出，酥软沢田纲吉的四肢百骸，涌上大脑，又向下反馈给逐渐肿胀的分身。

白兰喜欢这样的体位。正面进入下他能用自己的眼睛，将床伴的反应看个分明——无论是刻意堆砌的表情、藏匿秘密的双眸，还是隐藏不住的颤抖、无法自抑的生理眼泪与无心牵挂的下体分泌——而不用费心猜测每一声喘息背后的含义。

在他经历过的千千万万个世界里，白兰遇上过的沢田纲吉几乎都偏好后背位。他以为这知识通用于不同世界的同一个人，不想在这个比任何自己都要强势的人身上翻了跟头。

一个游戏再如何有趣，一旦玩上千万次，也会让人索然无味。

——除非，这个游戏里，存在有会一直变化的、摄人心扉的元素。

而沢田纲吉的妙处在于，他不是这个游戏里的“元素”。他是与自己对等的玩家。

“果然你很有趣，纲吉君。”

“这是给我的，还是给‘沢田纲吉’的？”

他在这样的情况下依旧冷静得坦然自若。白兰陷入包容吞吃着自己的肉穴中，任由自己沉溺在那双暖色的眼里。他啄了啄沢田纲吉的唇，又偏过头去含住对方的耳垂，身下不断深入，连同囊袋一起撞在圆润的翘臀上。

“先是给你的，”玛雷指环适格者回答，“然后是给‘沢田纲吉’的。”

“那么话就好说了。”

“谢的话就不必了哦？”

“不是要谢你，而是要代表全平行世界的我，”沢田纲吉摁住白兰的后颈，“敬谢不敏。”

“那就难办了，这可是我能给出的最高赞誉。”

白兰执起沢田纲吉的右手，亲吻他带着指环的手背：“连忠诚和称赞都不接受的话，我实在想不出还有什么拿得出手的东西，能献给权力顶端的彭格列首领了。”

“这不是还有吗？”沢田纲吉缩了缩臀部肌肉，将白兰夹得更紧，“还是说，密鲁菲奥雷首领在平行世界里，就没学过如何取悦床伴？”

“那自然——是有的。”

白兰将沢田纲吉顶得更深，收身下人获褒奖性的呻吟。他微微一笑，抬起沢田纲吉的腰，让他臀部悬空，自己从温柔乡不舍地退开，找准角度，又一次撞了进去。

他一下一下地在肉穴里抽插，沢田纲吉的身体随白兰的动作而有规律地起伏。两人的鼻息愈发粗重，呻吟融在结合部位的滋滋水声，为性事平添淫糜。

快感一阵一阵地被释放，在脊椎和神经里你追我赶。沢田纲吉伸手要去触摸自己硬得发痛的分身，半途中被白兰截了胡。经验充足的男人手握攻略，虽只是第一次，却能毫无保留地用在眼前的对象身上。前后两相夹击，沢田纲吉扬起脖颈，从喉咙深处释放出情事带来的快乐与舒爽。

高潮的一瞬间，他仿佛看见了时间的洪流，从世界的尽头而来，往世界的尽头而去。目所能及的不过漫漫长河的一个小小片段。沢田纲吉抬头远眺，却能望见一片无垠的海洋，和时显时隐、光泽渐褪的七色彩虹。

喉头的疼痛将他拉回现实。沢田纲吉感觉到自己在被一股温凉的东西填满，喉结上印着两排牙齿，正对着这处脆弱的皮肤细细啃咬。

沢田纲吉推开伏在身上的白兰，粘稠的液体从交合处渗出，流过大腿根部，带起滑腻的水声。

“欢迎回来，纲吉君。”白兰笑眯眯地对他说，“怎么样，世界基石的风景好看不？”

“我不认为我会看到和你相同的东西。”

“原来如此。理解7³的纲吉君看到它的时候，会给出这样的答案啊。”

“怎么，你不是来分享见闻的吗？”

“不是哦。”

白兰摇了摇伸出的食指，手指下垂，轻轻地点在沢田纲吉的左乳上：“我只是来——和你分享世界的。”

像是预料到他接下来的答案，白兰的食指很快移动，覆上他的双唇。

“不需要急着否定哦。”他说，“黎明尚早，我们还有一整个漫长的夜晚。”

他用嘴唇替代了手指。津液交换间，白兰看见了橘色的火焰。

太过温暖、太过澄澈、太过耀眼。玛雷的支配者不由闭上眼睛。自欺欺人的黑暗中那簇火苗从未熄灭。他目不转睛地盯着焰心处的贝壳花纹，瞳孔深处熊熊燃烧，以至于让他一时间忘了眨眼。

只有在这个时候，白兰•杰索才能真切地体会到，自己是属于这个世界的。他向前伸出手，在火中抓住蛤蜊贝，不觉滚烫，只觉温暖。

而后他睁开眼睛，世界被沢田纲吉填满。


End file.
